Make a wish, Lanfan
by Vain Ambitions
Summary: It's Lanfan's birthday, and Ling wants to celebrate it. After all, she is his loyal servant. LingXLanfan oneshot.


Sitting on top of the rooftop, observing people's daily life, watching couples making love, and probably looking at his fellow Homunculus mates at work, boring bloodsheds and politics... Greed yawned. This leisure life of his might be great, but it gets kind of boring sometimes. Central's magnificent view was getting less and less interesting to see already. Maybe he should move out of central?

_Hey, Greed!_

Greed frowned. Stupid Ling, bothering him again.

_What is it? _He grumbled.

_I just remembered that today is a very important day! Since you're so free and all, let me use this body for today!_

_What?_ _Why should I?_

_Come on, pretty please? It's really important! Just let me have today, yeah, just today, and I won't bother you ever again!_

Greed scratched his head. It's already midday, and there's really nothing interesting going on. _Alright, then. Just today, yeah. And I'll take back this body at midnight._

_Gee, thanks a lot!_

_Why is today an important day anyway?_ It was just another normal, boring, human day for Greed.

Ling smiled. _It's Lan Fan's birthday._

Greed smirked. _Oh, so it's your girl's special day. I get it. _

* * *

><p>"We ran out of toilet paper too." Alphonse said, adding it to the shopping list.<p>

"Shampoo too! It ran out yesterday and caused me unable to wash my hair." Edward said, scratching his head. "Damn, these groceries shoppings are so troublesome."

"Nii-san, who's that?" Alphonse said. Edward looked at where Alphonse was looking, and sure enough, a man donning a black Chinese robe was lying on the floor, unconscious.

Edward sighed. That must definitely be Ling. He bent down. "Oi, Ling."

"Food..." Came the weak answer.

Edward scratched his head. "Damn, can't help it then..."

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, thank you, Edward-san for saving my life!" Ling said, patting his stomach. "Ah~, I haven't been eating for the past few weeks! Greed doesn't like eating!"<p>

Edward could feel his eyebrow twitching unhappily. The table was stacked with thousand of plates, all licked clean by Ling. That idiot just drilled another hole in his pocket once again. "Shut up! At least Greed doesn't force me to treat him to food!" Edward shouted, hitting Ling on his head.

"Anyway, talking about Greed, is he still in your body?"

"Hm?" Ling said. "Yeah, he still is. I just got him to let me use this body for today. Say, do you know where _niangao_ is sold around here?"

Edward blinked. He looked at Alphonse, and back to Ling. "What's that?"

"Oh? You Amestrians don't eat those? _Niangao_ is what we Xingese eat to celebrate people's birthday." Ling sighed. "Ah~ that's bad, what should i buy for Lanfan then..."

"Oh, it's Lanfan's birthday?" Alphonse said. "You could buy her a cake."

Ling stared at Alphonse blankly. "What's that?"

"We eat cakes to celebrate people's birthday. You buy a decorated cake, and stick candles on it. Then you can make a wish, and if you can blow out the candles all at once, your wish would come true." Alphonse explained. "Though you're not supposed to say what you wish for, or else it won't work."

"Eh..." Ling said. "That's interesting. So, where do you buy a cake?"

"You can buy cakes at any bakery store you see. Look, right there is _Mrs Bott's pastry shop_! You can buy a cake there." Alphonse said helpfully.

Ling smiled.

And smiled.

Edward sensed danger. "We are _not_ buying Lanfan's cake for you."

Ling just sat there and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ahaha, thank you, Edward-san for the cake and the hotel!" Ling said.<p>

Edward grumbled unhappily. "I'm going to make you pay all these back when you become king of Xing."

"Ah, that's for sure, that's for sure!" Ling smiled. "And remember to tell Lanfan to come here when you see her."

The Elric brothers slammed the door and left (it's Edward slamming the door, Alphonse is a nice kid). Ling sat on the bed and waited patiently.

"You called, Young Master?"

Ling turned to see his loyal servant at the window. "Ah, yes, Lanfan, come here!" He said cheerfully. He sat himself comfortably by the table with the cake on it. "Sit opposite me."

Lanfan did so.

"Happy birthday." Ling said.

Lanfan stared back at him through the mask. Ling scratched his head. "Hm, you're wearing a mask, so I can't tell whether you're happy or what. Take it off."

Lanfan took off her mask with a trembling hand. Underneath the mask, her face was flustered and wet with tears.

Ling blinked. "Why are you crying?"

Lanfan wiped her eyes brusquely. She bowed. "Thank you for your well wishes, Young Master, but you don't have to do this for me."

"Of course I have to!" Ling said. "Come on, let's eat the cake! I wanted to buy _niangao_ for you but since we're in Amestris we should follow their tradition of eating cakes." Ling said as he started eating the cake.

Lanfan stared at the cake. It was white. And it has a lot of weird red things on top of it. And the insides are yellow. What a queer thing.

"Eat the cake, Lanfan."

* * *

><p>"Ah." Ling slapped his head. "I forgot, you're supposed to make a birthday wish, Lanfan." They had just finished the cake (most of it gobbled up by Ling.)<p>

"I am?"

"Yeah, quick, make one now!"

Lanfan thought for a while. "I wish for Young Master to become King as soon as possible." She said.

"No nono, you're not supposed to say it, or it won't work!" Ling said. "Make another wish, this time don't say it out loud."

Lanfan thought for a longer while. She stared at Ling. _I wish that I could serve Young Master all his life._

Ling looked at Lanfan. "Done?"

Lanfan nodded.

Ling looked at Lanfan. She was blushing really hard. He stared at her, trying to figure out what could this pretty young girl ever wish for. A dress? A good marriage? What do girls want? He fidgeted. Finally he could not take it anymore. "What did you wish for, Lanfan?"

"I thought I'm not supposed to say or it won't work."

"Come on, tell me, just me, what did you wish for?"

Lanfan shook her head. "I can't, Young Master..."

"How about a hint? What is it about?"

Lanfan thought for a while. "It's something about me."

"Something about you?" Ling repeated. "Hm, is it something about me as well?" He guessed.

Lanfan turned crimson red before nodding again.

Ling thought hard. What could it be? _Maybe she wants to marry you._ Greed suggested helpfully. Ling mused. Hmm, that's true. A wish about Lanfan and me, yup, marrying should be the case.

"Okay, I know what you wished for, and I'll grant it." Ling said.

"R...really?"

Ling nodded. "Stand up." Lanfan stood up. He stood up as well, and wrapped his arms around Lanfan's head.

"Young Master, what - "

Before Lanfan was able to finish, Ling kissed her. Time seemed to stop then. Lanfan's mouth tasted a thousand times better than Ling imagined. It still has the taste of the cake, along with something sweeter - the taste of Lanfan? Ling close his eyes as he melted into Lanfan's mouth. Mmm, maybe marrying Lanfan would not be such a bad idea.

When they broke apart, Ling just stared at Lanfan as she was boring down at the floor, face flushed. "Y...Young Master, you shouldn't do this..."

Ling smiled. "But that's what you wanted right? If we were to marry we'd be doing this a lot more so you'd better get used to this."

"Marry?" Lanfan spluttered. "I...I would never...I would never ever think of...that's preposterous...for a servant to marry the Prince...I would never..."

Ling blinked. "Hm. So, you didn't wish to marry me?" He felt disappointment.

Lanfan shook her head. "I wouldn't even dare to think about it, Young Master, I..."

"But we kissed, so I guess we have to marry." Ling said. The Xingese were very reserved people, the first time a couple would ever kiss somebody was on the day of their marriage.

Lanfan blushed. "I...I guess... But that would be ruining the Yao clan's name... for Young Master to marry a servant..."

"I don't care. When I become King no one is allowed to defy my ways." Ling caressed Lanfan's face. "Happy birthday, future wife." He said as he kissed Lanfan one more time.

_Damn you, Greed, you told me wrong information and misled me._

_Oh, but it turns out alright, right?_ Greed winked.

Yeah it did turned out alright. Ling smiled as he smelled Lanfan's hair, pulling her naked body closer, snuggling further into the blanket.

"Hm, Lanfan, so what exactly did you wish for?"

Lanfan blushed. "I'm not supposed to tell..."

"If you don't say I'll squeeze your nipples again." Ling threatened.

Lanfan shook her head adamantly.

"Naughty girl."

Lanfan closed her eyes to receive her punishment. This was her best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! This is a one-shot, and I thought of it yesterday (my birthday heehee) and wrote it down. Though I'm pretty sure in the manga they didn't marry, cuz it was hinted Lanfan remained as a loyal servant, so... Oh well, but I love them both together. LingXLanfan forever!<strong>


End file.
